


Will you tell me your story? (Save me, Save you)

by ssfwl



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Witch AU, Witches, inspired by wjsn, its kinda confusing, more tags will b added, witch loona yass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfwl/pseuds/ssfwl
Summary: Son Hyejoo and Park Chaewon are the best of friends, and as long as they have each other, nothing could go wrong.





	Will you tell me your story? (Save me, Save you)

Park Chaewon had never had many friends throughout her life. She was happy with her five close friends, who, she could proudly say, had been with her since she was young. The witch's small group of friends consisted of a small moon witch, Im Yeojin and Kim Jiwoo, a love witch who was probably hit by lightning at one point from how energetic she was. Choi Yerim, a sun witch whose positivity was like rays of sunlight and Kim Hyunjin, a cat witch added on to the group. finally, Son Hyejoo, Chaewon 's best friend in the entire universe, a water witch; completed the gang Chaewon and Hyejoo met in the fourth grade, when they were both just receiving their powers. And ever since the day Hyejoo had found Chaewon crying on the playground over a dead flower, they had been inseparable. And so what if Chaewon liked Hyejoo a little bit more than a friend? Nobody had to know. Except the problem with that was, everyone but Hyejoo already knew. Of course, the blonde had no plans of confessing to her best friend, she preferred to just suffer. Chaewon sighed deeply, but was quickly pulled away from her thoughts by Jiwoo, who decided to jump around the room with Yerim, which ended in them crashing into the blonde's desk, effectively bringing Chaewon back to the real world. Chaewon glared at the two witches, who at least had the decency to look ashamed before going straight back to their antics. Hyejoo, who had been leaning against the wall, chuckled at her best friends obvious distress before walking up to the older girl. “I really don’t know how you put up with those two, especially when Yeojinnie is around, Chae.” “Honestly? I don’t know either, Hye. I think at this point I just subconsciously block them out.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes, “You know, you can be just as annoying at them sometimes.” Chaewon pouted up at her taller friend, “Not true! And even if I was, you know you’d still love me just as much!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, princess. Now shouldn’t we be getting to our next class?”

Chaewon turned away from Hyejoo and stood up, attempting to hide how red her face was. Nodding her head slightly once the younger grabbed her hand. The two girls started to walk away, not realizing that Jiwoo and Yerim had stopped to watch them. The two brunettes shared a knowing look before walking out of the room to their next classes.

The two best friends walked down the golden corridors, hands tightly clasped together. Chaewon stopped for a second, causing Hyejoo to stop as well. Chaewon pulled her younger friend onto a nearby balcony, quickly enveloping her into a tight hug.

“Chae? Is something wrong?” Hyejoo questioned softly, wrapping her arms around the shorter.

“I just- thank you, Hyejoo.”

“Thank you? For what, Chaewonnie?”

Chaewon released Hyejoo from her grip, “For being my friend, silly.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, “You don’t need to thank me, angel. Now let’s go to class.” the taller started to walk away, but was stopped by Chaewon grabbing her hand.

“Promise me something.” Chaewon muttered.

"What is it?"

“Promise you’ll never leave me, Hye.” the blonde held out her pinkie finger to the younger.

“Okay. I promise I’ll never leave you.” Hyejoo locked her pinkie with her best friends, smiling down at her. “Now, let’s get to class, princess.”

And with that, the two best friends went to class, smiling and giggling the entire walk. And that's how their life was, simple and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt ! @jihoflop !


End file.
